


Friends Always

by Rivulet027



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Male Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: A day together and a night in leads to something more between Barry and Cisco.





	Friends Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Barry sinks into Cisco’s couch as he listens to his best friend debating if they’re going to watch The Wrath of Khan or The Voyage Home. They’re probably going to end up watching The Wrath of Khan, they usually do. Barry’s following along with Cisco comparing both movies as he checks the time, they probably won’t even get halfway through before Cisco has to leave for his date and yet Barry doesn’t want to point this out. He doesn’t want to go back to his apartment and he doesn’t want his day with Cisco to end.

They’d met for lunch at a new pizza place Cisco had wanted to try. Then they’d gone grocery shopping together and had stopped at Barry’s place to put his things away before coming back to Cisco’s. Now Barry is listening to Cisco and popcorn cooking knowing their day together is coming to an end and really not wanting it to. Maybe he’ll order pizza on the way home or maybe he should try and go out tonight. What are the chances that if he tries to have a nice night out after a day with no supervillain shenanigans that nothing will happen? Barry isn’t sure he wants to risk it.

“But we always watch The Wrath of Khan,” Cisco concludes as he dumps the popcorn into the bowl.

Barry peeks over the back of the couch to smile at him. “I’m good with either.”

“You’re no help,” Cisco chides even as he returns the smile. He grabs the popcorn and the drink he’s poured for Barry before bringing both into his living room. He sets them on the coffee table. “Okay. We’re going to watch The Voyage Home.”

Barry raises his eyebrows. “Want me to get it started?”

“No Wrath of Khan,” Cisco shakes his head. “You know what? Surprise me.”

Barry watches Cisco walks back towards his kitchen briefly before he goes to get The Wrath of Khan. Maybe they shouldn’t watch a movie they know every line to and will just end up quoting at each other in more and more ridiculous ways, but it’s familiar and relaxing and that’s what Barry wants right now.

Cisco comes back in with his drink and Barry settles in next to him on the couch, picking up the popcorn. They end up closer and more tangled around each other as the movie plays, but Barry pays attention to the time and pokes at Cisco when it’s half an hour before his date.

“He canceled.”

Barry’s world stutters to a stop and he pulls back to look down at Cisco in confusion. Maybe he heard wrong? Cisco whines at the loss of contact.

“I thought you only like women?” Barry asks slowly.

Cisco blinks up at him for several moments, before a grin takes over his face. He pushes at Barry’s thighs with his toes. “No, I’m bi, like you.”

Barry blinks. He’s always found Cisco attractive, but not someone he could be attracted to, except now…

Cisco sits up and shakes his head. “You really didn’t notice all the flirting I sent your way when we first met?”

“I’m oblivious?” Barry tries. “Or I was. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I…”

“Hey Barry, slow down,” Cisco soothes.

“Sorry,” Barry sighs. 

Cisco studies him silently for a moment before taking the popcorn out of Barry’s hand and setting it down on the coffee table next to their drinks. Then he leans in and kisses Barry. It’s just a soft brush of lips, a question really. Barry kisses back and leans after Cisco when he pulls away.

“Angles awkward,” Cisco mutters in explanation before he smirks slowly. Before Barry can ask what Cisco’s thinking, Cisco straddles his lap and kisses him again. Barry gapes into the kiss briefly then moans as the kiss turns heated. Cisco kisses down into his mouth and Barry chastises himself for not realizing they could be doing this sooner. As they continue to kiss Barry runs his hands into Cisco’s hair and tugs lightly. Cisco moans, then pulls back. “Do that again.”

Barry tugs a little harder, liking the way it makes Cisco bit his own lip and close his eyes. Cisco wets his lips and leans in to kiss Barry again. Barry twists his hands just a little and grins when that makes Cisco moan again, except now they’re not kissing they’re just breathing at each other. They’re both hard and when Cisco grinds his hips Barry does the same. Cisco kisses him as they both moan.

“You should lay down,” Cisco tells him, their lips brushing against each other with each word.

They kiss again, exploratory and slow.

“Here or bedroom?” Barry asks between kisses.

“Bedroom,” Cisco answers before pressing one more firm kiss against Barry’s mouth. Cisco stands and reaches a hand down to help Barry, but Barry is already standing. They grin at each other, laughing at the brief awkwardness, before they’re heading towards Cisco’s bedroom. Barry laughs again when Cisco pushes him towards the bed. He drops onto the bed and starts to take off his shirt. Cisco pauses in pulling off Barry’s socks to run his hand over Barry’s abs. Cisco smirks again.

Barry wets his lips and finishes pulling his shirt off. “Why do I think this is going to be fun?”

Barry wishes he could take the words back as soon as they leave his mouth. Of course this is going to be fun, but usually he has several awkward, feels like he’s going to embarrass himself, moments when it comes to sex and he’s not anticipating that right now, except for the words that just left his mouth. He relaxes when Cisco just laughs as he takes off his own shirt. Cisco drops his socks on the floor and then joins Barry on the bed, straddling him again as he looks down at him. “Because we already have an idea of what the other likes and if anything doesn’t work out we’ll just laugh about it and move on instead of getting awkward.”

“Yeah,” Barry agrees. He almost quotes the movie, almost.

Cisco grins at him slowly, shaking his head. “You’re quoting the movie right now.”

Barry nods, wets his lips, and asks, “Friends, even if this gets weird?”

“Friends, always,” Cisco agrees as he leans in to kiss Barry again.


End file.
